A Prisoner, Not by Will
by Super-Apple-51
Summary: A Veteran Hunter who's done more than what most have done as a Guardian, finds himself trapped and forced to stay at the Dreaming City. Corairs are all watching him, his ship is burnt to pieces, Petra has high expectations, and the even the Queen is watching him. Goddamn Awoken... (WARNING 18 CONTENT AHEAD, DRUG USAGE, NON-CONSENT GIVEN SEX, KINKS, AND ALOT OF FUCKING SMUT On Hold)
1. Chapter 1:Prologue and the first session

**(Hi guys! Haven't posted in a while, and I'm revamping/replacing my stories, I know I know, y'all most likely don't care about this story as you want the old stories back-but Patience! Patience my readers! **

**Anywho if your not in the loop, and I'm speaking gibberish to you, don't mind, and instead enjoy probably one of the most kinky, twisted, and messed Fanfictions there is for Destiny. It will start slow and calm, but soon...hehe...yall will see :D**

**Anyways enjoy the story! And expect updates semi frequently)**

**Characters:**

_Amilio, Hunter._

_Amilio is a hunter who has seen far too much, and has done even more than most Guardians. He's destroyed the Black Garden, killed Atheon, Crota, Oryx, you name it, he was the one who pulled the trigger. __While on duty, he's a silent killer, off duty? He's a sarcastic, humorous person who attempts to see the good in situations but just can't at times..._

_Physical Appearance_

_Physical Age: 20-30_

_Mental Age: 15-30_

_Guardian Age: 4 Years_

_Hair: Black, messy, and very bushy._

_Eye Color: Dark Green_

_Skin tone: Slightly tan, but mostly pale._

_Height: 5'11_

_Weight: 171 lbs_

_Voice: Semi Low, but not too low._

_Facial Appearances: No beard, and no scars on the face._

_Scars: a jagged curved scar running down the side of his chest, from when he blocked a hit from a hive knight during the Crota's End Raid._

**_End of Original Characters._**

Amilio sighed as his ghost turned in the bounties that he had gotten done digitally, as he looked around. He was currently leaving the blind well, after doing a couple of clears with everyone else, and boy was he exhausted. Not even a raid could exhaust him that much, and sure maybe it was because he was a bit underpowered, but so was everyone else. He honestly just couldn't wait to get back to the tower, take a nice hot bath, and relax...

_"Well I think we did good work here, Guardian"_ his ghost chimed in, as Amilio nodded. The Hunter had finally gotten out of the center of the Dreaming City, and he summoned his sparrow. He got on it, and quickly sped off towards where he was keeping his ship, which was just right by Petra's little base of operations.

Within a matter of some ten minutes, Amilio reached his ship and he dismounted his sparrow. It disappeared, and went back into his inventory, as he started walking towards his ship. However, he noticed something was off...

_"Hey isn't that, Petra?"_ His ghost said, as up ahead was the Queen's Wrath herself. She was dressed in her usual tight white mesh suit with a variety of belts and pouches on it. And a white oversized scarf around her neck, that covered more than her neck. She was flipping her knife, as her one eye shot over and looked at Amilio.

"Ah, leaving so soon Guardian?" She asked, as she caught her knife and holstered it. She turned and looked at him, with a slight tilt to her hip, as she leaned on his black shaded ship.

_"Actually yes, yes we were, Petra" _Amilio's ghost said, as it transmatted out of the Hunters inventory. It clicked a bit, as it's pure white shell shone in the now midnight sky. It's one eye clicked and whirred curiously at Petra, as the Awoken looked at the ghost. Her hand still rested on her hip, as she let out a sigh. She looked down for a moment, before looking back up at them.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that." She said, as she held her ground confidently.

What...?

_"Petra? What do you mean? We have to get home, we can't just stay here tonight, the Vanguard will get worried-" _Petra cut the ghost off.

"No, no they won't. I called in a favor with one of my associates in the counsel, and they planned for our Red War Hero here to stay an...oh well you know, a year here" Petra's lips curled into a smirk, as Amilio blinked behind his helmet. How the hell...

_"Petra, you cant just do that! We serve the light, and that means-". _Petra nodded, "Oh I know all of that nonsense, but your needed here, and I need your guardian..." she said, as she began to eye Amilio. Gears were turning in her head, as she slowly approached the Hunter. Amilio felt his breath hitch, as the Awoken beauty got up close to him.

"Perhaps, you need a reason to stay...I can be your reason...I know you've already gotten all of our treasures..." she began to say, as she placed a hand on Amilio's shoulder and began to walk around him as her hand traced over his own mesh suit. His ghost watched confusedly, as Amilio didn't move or react. He was as stiff as a wooden board, and in more ways than just one...

"I'll be cooking something up for you, to reward you of your hard work...but just to make sure you don't try and leave me..." she whispered softly into his audio receptor on his helmet, as Petra pulled out her Vestian Dynasty. She flicked a setting on it, and took aim at Amilio's ghost before firing a single shot. An electric rope striked the ghost, knocking out its circuits, as well as its connection to Amilio.

The Hunter gasped out, as a flash escaped his body, and he fell to his floor. The light was just taken from him, as Petra walked over to his ghost and snatched up. She moved over to Amilio who was on his hands and knees, and watching her legs as she moved over to him. She leaned down and kissed his helmet, before getting back up. "You best watch your back Amilio...

...cause I'm gonna make you mine..."

**Four days later...**

Amilio had just physically turned in his bounties to a Corsair, as he noticed the female had her eyes on him more than usual, and he shifted uncomfortably.

Four days he's been here, and four days he's been doing everything the corsairs asked of him. Oddly enough, Petra seemed to have gone missing, which he found slightly worrying especially after their last encounter. But easily the worst part about all of this, was not having his light. He had to eat, sleep, drink, and do all of the other stuff a normal human would have to do, and he hated it. Already he missed staying up late at night, and getting no sleep.

The Hunter sighed in frustration, as he rubbed his side. He walked off, and up a small mountain where he found a slightly secluded spot, and he smiled. Finally some peace and-

"Agh!" Amilio grunted out, as someone grabbed the front of his helmet and ripped it off. His young and slightly tan face could be seen, as well as his messy and sweaty black hair. His dark green eyes wavered around worriedly, as he tried to see his attacker. Amilio struggled hard, as he tried to escape his attacker's grip but no luck.

An arm was wrapped around his neck, while the other popped the cork off a bottle. Said bottle was white, and resembled the Queensfoil Tincture, except a gas was swirling around inside and held an odd property. "Shh...calm down Amilio, I'm just going to guide you too your treasure..." purred out the recognizable voice of Petra in his ear, as the bottle was forced infront of his face.

Gases swirled out of it, as a black inky cloud began to force its way into Amilio's nose. He coughed out heavily, as he soon inhaled the whole thing, as he coughed harder. "Mmm good boy, now, come find me _my _Hunter..." she whispered, as she suddenly vanished from behind her. Amilio felt his entire world spinning, and nothing felt and looked right.

His vision was fuzzy, and blurry, like he was in a dream. He felt funny, and oddly enough very very horny...

He shifted uncomfortably at that feeling, as he looked around. The entire dreaming city was frozen in time, except for the entrance to the blind well. "What's going on..?" He asked a bit slurred, as he felt a piece of his clothing fall off him. He gasped out, as his chest was suddenly exposed. He looked around and shuddered, as his pants were ripped off next. He was soon fully nude, and it was rather awkward, as he looked around to make sure no Corsairs were around. Luckily none...

Amilio didn't receive an answer to his slurred question, as he was instead suddenly pounced down by none other than Petra herself. He felt the world shift around him, and suddenly he was on a very comfortable bed. The world continued to shift as he was now in what he assumed to be Petra's room.

A purple glow filled the room, as a wardrobe along with a table sat in a corner, infront of him was the exit, and to the left of him was another table housing his gear. The bed he was laying on was massive, and held a nice bounce to it. Purple covers and sheets were on it as well as Petra's Gear, as Amilio suddenly gasped out.

A wet, warm, and inviting feeling mesmerized him briefly, as he looked down seeing the one eyed awoken wrapping her full lips around his cock. He laid his head back against the bed, as she started bobbing herself up and down on his hard member. "Petra..." he gasped out, as he placed his hand on her head. A moan escaped him, as she started to blow him much harder and she was now eagerly sucking him off. The Veteran hunter grit his teeth in pleasure, as lewd noises escaped from the woman's lips as the Queens Wrath gave him probably the best head he's ever had.

She suddenly pulled off his member, breaking free of Amilio's grip as she instead grasped the base of his rod firmly with her right hand. Immediately, she started to quickly run her hand up and down on his flesh wildly. Amilio's eyes flickered, as bliss shot through his being. The feeling of a tongue running up his girth sent a shudder through his system, as a light giggle escaped the female below him. "You better not cum on me, Guardian. I don't exactly enjoy the feeling of being burned..." she mused, as she brushed her perky nipples against his balls.

Right...Awoken's skin are very sensitive to liquids, due to the cleansing nebulas on their skin-

Amilio didn't even get to finish the thought, as her head plunged back down on his member. Petra's tongue swirled around the base of his dick, as she bobbed her head up and down on him. A moan escaped his lips, as the Awoken worked her magic on him, and he began to feel a familiar burning sensation. A Gasp escaped him, as he thrusted his hips, causing his cock to slide in all the way and hit the back of her mouth. "Petra!" He managed to get out, as his cock throbbed inside her mouth.

A sudden hum escaped the Awoken, as Amilio bucked his hips wildly and he released his cum in her mouth. The smell of sex was already thick in the air, and Amilio felt the fuzzy feeling of the gas return. He was still drugged, and that wouldn't change for a bit, and it also explained his willingness to let Petra milk him like a cow.

Amilio had stopped thrusting, and light breaths escaped him as his chest rose and fell. The feeling of the one eyed woman's mouth clean his rod clean, as well as swallow his whole load filled him with a pleasure feeling. She pulled off his cock, and began to climb Ontop of him, as she grabbed his hands and placed them on her hips. He looked over at her hazily, as he inspected her body.

Petra was well built and well gifted as most Awoken were. Her red hair shifted a bit, as the man nebulas over her skin swirled. A grin was plastered on her face, like she was proud to make one of the most renowned guardians cum. Her body was slim, curvy, and her thighs were much thicker than what she gave off. Her breasts were a very ample size, with her dark blue tits looking rather perky. A couple of scars littered her body, none too big or too odd, as he soon looked at her hips. He saw her well shaven, tight, and very wet entrance, as a glowing white liquid dribbled from her folds. His cock was pressed up against her nether regions, as Petra suddenly grabbed his shoulders and kissed him.

She broke the kiss, and licked his lips as she stared lustfully into his eyes. "See something you like, Hunter~?" She purred out, as she lifted her rear up. His cock sprung up, as when she went back down he penetrated her tight hole causing the male to gasp out. Petra moaned out, and she didn't waste any time, as she leaned back. She placed her hands on his thighs, and started bouncing on him wildly. The bed shook, and the sounds of flesh slapping against flesh sounded throughout the room. "Mm...fuck Amilio..." Petra groaned out, as she started to hop on his cock faster.

The feeling of her lubricant like fluids coating his rod, inside her almost mind numbingly tight pussy was killing him. Not literally, but in the sense of pleasure it was. And it was very easy to see Petra was a speed demon, as in, she rode fast and hard and didn't stop even if he came. Her breasts bounced wildly with each movement she did, as her mounds of flesh moved in such a way it was hypnotic and Amilio didn't even know he was sucking on her left nipple until she moaned out his name.

The Queen's Wrath ran her fingers through his hair, as intelligible mumbles escaped her lips. Amilio's arms wrapped around her, and he started sucking on her tit much harder now. Petra moaned out and started riding him hard and fast, as sparks of pleasure exploded in his body. "Holy...Amilio you feel way too fucking good, love..." she whined out, as Amilio grunted out quietly. The pleasure ratings were off the chart, as suddenly he felt himself slam back into the bed. Her hands were on his stomach, as she started riding him with all that she could.

"P-Petra-!" He tried to protest, as he felt himself start to throb inside her pussy. "Fuck! Fuck! Just cum! Please!" She pleaded, as the Hunter quickly grabbed her well rounded ass; and soon started thrusting like his life depended on it.

"FUCK! YES!" The one eyed beauty cried out, as Amilio closed his eyes tightly and grunted out uncontrollably. His seed escaped him, as warm thick ropes of his cum splashed in and coated her core. The Guardian thrusted a couple of times into her, as he let out as much as he could into her before panting lightly. His whole world as he knew it, was a dizzying mess of bliss and pleasure. Petra let out a satisfied moan, as she leaned down and laid Ontop of him. She traced her fingers over his chest lightly, as she kissed his neck. A smirk crossed her lips, as she looked up at him and her eye held a mischievous glint.

"We're Not Done yet, Guardian..."


	2. Chapter 2: Confessions

**(And we're back friends, hows it going? and what's up? Got another update for you all today, and I hope you enjoy it!)**

**Characters:**

_Amilio, Hunter._

_Amilio is a hunter who has seen far too much, and has done even more than most Guardians. He's destroyed the Black Garden, killed Atheon, Crota, Oryx, you name it, he was the one who pulled the trigger. __While on duty, he's a silent killer, off duty? He's a sarcastic, humorous person who attempts to see the good in situations but just can't at times..._

_Physical Appearance_

_Physical Age: 20-30_

_Mental Age: 15-30_

_Guardian Age: 4 Years_

_Hair: Black, messy, and very bushy._

_Eye Color: Dark Green_

_Skin tone: Slightly tan, but mostly pale._

_Height: 5'11_

_Weight: 171 lbs_

_Voice: Semi Low, but not too low._

_Facial Appearances: No beard, and no scars on the face._

_Scars: a jagged curved scar running down the side of his chest, from when he blocked a hit from a hive knight during the Crota's End Raid._

**_End of Original Characters._**

Amilio groaned out lightly, as he felt his head literally screaming at him. His eyes were dry, his throat hurt, and his nose burned. He felt drained, physically, and in the way that it was very sexual. To add onto his misery, his legs were wobbly and his hips felt broken.

He opened his eyes some more, as he looked around in a haze. What first hit him, was a purple simplistic room, with some of the reef signs on the walls. A very soft and silky bed like cover, rested on top of him. He looked down at it, and saw two things. One a purple silky cover and a bed, and two...a head of red hair that was sprayed across a blue curvy back. Immediately, the thoughts of last night hit him...

_"Yes Amilio! Yes! Faste-"_

He quickly stopped thinking of how she practically dominated him, in such a way that it was almost painful to think about. He shifted and let out a groan, and he felt a shift on top of him. He had might of just woken up Petra...

Ohhh shit...

Said awoken raised her head, and let out a breath, and looked at Amilio. Her glowing eye looked into his green ones, and she smiled. "Good morning Guardian, I hope last night didn't injure you too bad..." she said, giving out a tease. She stretched herself a bit, as her legs entertained with his own and she looked at him closely. Her arms were holding onto him tight, but they were loosening up now and instead moving to explore his body.

"Petra..." he said, his voice was a bit hoarse and dry mostly from the gas she forced him to inhale yesterday. "What...what even happened last night?" He asked, as the Awoken let out a hum. "I forced you into testing out something experimental, and the results were as I wanted..." she said, as she pressed her head onto his chest. "...after a short while of you resisting, I was able to take full control over you, and make you do whatever I _wanted_" she said, as she held a look of satisfaction.

"Petra...but...but why?" Amilio questioned, as he began to sit up a bit. He propped himself up against a wall behind the bed, and Queens Emissary followed, as she soon sat in his lap. She took in a breath, and let out a sigh as her one eye looked down a bit. "Guardian, I...after my Queen was gone during the Taken Kings rise I felt lost...hopeless" she stopped, and looked up at him. "And then you came back into my sight, and you began to show me...that even without a queen I had to keep pushing, for myself, my people...and you..." she said, as she looked at him more closely.

"You also...well seeing you in battle, Amilio...it made me feel _excited_" she admitted, as her cheeks turned a light navy blue. "You made me have to handle many many _lonely _nights...and when I saw you come back...well I couldn't just let you escape through my grasp again" she said, as a light chuckle escaped her lips. Amilio was looking deeply into her eyes, realizing what she was all meaning. She smirked, as she noticed something...

Amilio's rock hard member.

She started to grind in his lap, as the Hunter took in a shudder of air. Petra wrapped her arms around his neck, and leaned in. "I won't lie Guardian, I'm keeping you around to not only keep my frustrations in check, but also to keep you. I'm not letting some _unworthy_ Guardian come and take you...no, you're in _my_ web now, Amilio" she purred out, as she kissed him.

She kept grinding on his lap, and he let out a light grunt, as he reached over and grabbed her hips. He pushed her onto her back, and hovered over her. A surprised smirk rested on her face, as she let her arms rest above her in a provocative manner. Her breasts were already perky, and ready for attention, as the tip of Amilio's cock brushed against her pussy. "You dominated me last night...I think it's time I return the favor..." he growled out, as he leaned in and bit her neck.

The red headed awoken let out a fake moan to tease him, as she still had a smirk on her face. She wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him in closer, as their bodies practically meshed together.

"Then fuck me..."

"With pleasure" he suddenly pressed himself inside her, and started thrusting fast and hard. Petra actually moaned out this time, and grabbed his shoulders, as Amilio placed his hands on either side of the awoken. His head was buried in her neck, as he fucked her at a very pleasuring rate.

"O-oh! By the reef!" Petra cried out, as she felt the hunter basically plowing her like a ripe flower in the spring time. And said Hunter was doing his job, _very goddamn well._

The sounds of flesh slapping together, sounded and echoed throughout the room, as an euphoria ran over the two horny defenders. Amilio bit her neck again, this Time marking her as his, as Petra gasped out and started to breath a bit heavier. Amilio stopped biting her neck, and was now breathing heavily as well. He felt his pleasure begin to build up, like a feather landing Ontop of a feather, before landing Ontop of another feather. It was a very, very pleasuring build up and he could already feel himself getting close.

Amilio groaned out, as Petra started to moan loudly, their voices echoing throughout the lewd smelling chamber. "Petra-I'm close!" He gasped out, as he could already feel himself throbbing inside the woman. The Queens Emissary nodded her head, "Just cum, please, cum!" She pleaded, as Amilio started thrusting as fast as humanly possible. He felt it hit him, a rush of liquids hitting his stiff and throbbing manhood inside her, as he felt her cum. He felt himself start to cum as well, as he gasped out, his tone laced with ecstasy.

"YES~!"

"Fuck!"

Their voices sounded out together, as Amilio finally slammed himself inside her, blowing his load. He panted heavily, turned and looked at the Awoken who was gripping hard on him. Her face held a look of pure bliss, as her eye watched him with a lustful gaze. Amilio smirked getting an idea.

"Round two?"

"Please, but this time, I'm Ontop and you shut up"

—-Timeskip—-

"Go on ahead and get back out there, Amilio. We both have work to do, and I'll find you myself after I get some work done." She leaned over and kissed his head, "See you around, _my _Guardian" she said, as she left the chamber. Well atleast she was in a good mood.

Amilio zipped up his pants, and fitted on his belt before finally getting the rest of his armor on. Round two had quickly turned into round four, and at that point she was just blowing him.

Amilio all in all wasn't minding this whole...arrangement...of things with her.

He sighed. While he did want to go home, Petra was going through what he did during the Red War. Carrying everyone through what felt like a never ending war, and having all of your people's fate rest on your shoulders...it wasn't a pleasant feeling. And Petra was his ally...no, something more than that...what they were he didn't know, but he had to support her. Nobody should have to go through that...

He walked over to the exit, which was a simple purple cloth that had the reef sign on it. He moved it, and left Petra's room ready for the next days of killing, and doing bounty's.

**Several days later...**

Amilio was deep within the heart of the Dreaming City, as he had just gotten out of an ascendant realm. He panted heavily, as he didn't know that he could get this exhausted. He lowered his handcannon and gasped in pain, as he reached over with his left hand and felt his chest. One of those damn acolytes got lucky, and managed to pierce his armor and hit him. He didn't realize he was bleeding like this though...

He looked around for a place to sit down, as he realized he was in some kind of memorial like area. He walked over to a stone wall, sat down and leaned his back against it. He set his gun down, and began to pull off his armor pieces. He grunted out feeling his pieces of gear fall off of him with clanks and clacks, as soon he was left in his tight black mesh suit. His abs, and very well defined chest could be seen through the tight black suit that he wore. He reached over to his neck and unzipped it, before peeling it off of his skin. His sweaty chest, as well as his wound was revealed.

Luckily the wound seemed to have stopped bleeding, most likely due to his chest piece being so tight. He reached into one of his many satchels, and pulled out a small box of basic medical materials. After a short while of treating it, he had it closed up with stitches, cleaned with some alcohol, and bandaged up. Amilio laid back against the wall, and let out a breath, as he finally felt relaxed and ready for the rest of the day.

"Hey Amilio~ did you miss me?"

Amilio felt a hand push him back against the wall, and he turned to his left seeing Petra. She was dressed in well, her usual get up, except she was holding the same bottle from last time. But the contents inside the bottle...looked to be swirling around violently. Amilio noticed this, as Petra popped the cork off the bottle and forced the Hunter to breath in the contents, as the black gas swirled around his face. It began to force its way up his nose, and into his mouth as He gasped out for air.

Petra smirked, but suddenly coughed, as she felt some of the gas go into her nose as well. She rubbed her nose, and tried to resist but it was too late. By the time she had managed to throw the tincture away it was too late, both parties were intoxicated by the drug.

Amilio's vision felt fractured, his eyes burnt, and he felt like his body was moving on its own and he held no control over it. A cough escaped him, and everything was sensitive to him, lights, feelings, sounds...it felt like everything was echoing...

He felt something knock him to the floor, and he looked up to see Petra grinding against him like a rabbit in heat and biting his neck. The Hunter gasped out, as he felt his already hard manhood rubbing against her wet entrance. His brain was muddled, and his words incoherent. He grasped Petra's rear, and grabbed onto it tightly. Amilio felt Petra stop biting his neck, and instead move to his ear as her short hot breaths tickled his skin.

_"Ohh...Guardian..." _she moaned out, but it sounded like multiple voices at once. Amilio of course didn't care, as he was far too busy with being high off his mind at the moment. He reached down, and guided himself inside her, as Awoken and human moaned in unison.

A primal like urge filled his body, and he started thrusting inside of Petra like a wild rabbit. She moaned out and placed her hands on his shoulders as she sat up a bit, and Amilio looked up at her as he placed his hands on her hips. He bucked himself in and out of her wildly, as the Queens Emissary started to shake. She opened her closed eye, and Amilio noticed she had a bit of a darkness like fluid in it swirling around.

"_Faster Amilio! Faster!" _She demanded, and once again it sounded like multiple voices at once. Clearly something was off...Amilio however, gave in to her demands as he started thrusting even faster. The sounds of flesh slapping together filled the space, as well as Petra's and Amilio's moans and other sexual noises.

Petra was really rocking his world, literally and figuratively. The Hunter himself was in a whole other world of pleasure, as he felt the need to really let loose on her. Abruptly, he started to slam himself as fast and as hard as he could into Petra's womanhood, as Petra quickly found that to be very pleasuring. The woman arched her back, as her breaths started to get light and shallow. She moaned out, and reached over with her right hand across her chest as she started groping herself. The Awoken cried out, as she felt herself hitting her climax. Her whole body shuddered, as a sudden rush of liquids hit Amilio's manhood as he groaned out and felt his own release near.

Amilio was close, and Petra could tell as she started bouncing on him and going against his movements. She smirked, and grabbed onto his arms and pinned the Guardian down. He kept thrusting her, as Petra abruptly forced her lips on his. Just as she did, the Hunter plunged himself in deep within the Awoken, as his seed poured into her womb.

He panted heavily, and Petra looked at him with a smirk as she broke the kiss and licked his lips. _"Very good, Guardian..." _she purred out, as she ran her hands down his sides. Amilio felt his conscious slipping away, and his last thoughts were.

_'I can't stay here'_

_—_

"My queen"

"Petra, report."

The sounds of Mara's voice echoed throughout the tower. It had been two days after her last encounter with Amilio, and where she accidentally got herself drugged with him.

"The substance is almost done, I am currently awaiting for the Techeuns to rid it of its only side effect" Petra said, and the oracle went silent.

"And our honorable Guardian?"

"Currently dispelling a corruption, the Techeuns say that he has been a great help in this war"

"Good, I like to hear that Petra."

"Thank you my Queen-"

"But I must ask a favor"

Petra blinked and looked up, as she looked at the oracle.

"The Hunter, can you bring him to me?"

Petra stopped.

Amilio? What did she want with him?

"Of course, but may I ask, why my Queen?"

"He has served us well don't you think? I wish to only reward him"

Petra thought for a moment, before nodding. If that was all...

"Very well, I will have him delievered to you"

"Thank you Petra, now, I'm certain there are more things to do. If a problem is to arise, call on me"

The oracle went silent.

And so did Petra...until she sighed.

"She better not touch him..."


End file.
